koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ranmaru Mori/Movesets
All the movesets for Ranmaru Mori in the Warriors franchise. Samurai Warriors Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ), ( ): Ranmaru crouches and shoots a wave of energy out of his sword. The more the button is pressed, the wider the wave will become : , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Ranmaru throws his enemies in the air, then he'll perform two fast attacks dashing forward and back before the enemy lands. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Ranmaru stuns the enemies with a vertical slash, sends them flying with two slashes and runs towards them dragging his sword to the ground and slash them one more time as they meet. : , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Ranmaru performs a powerful diagonal slice followed by a rising strike. Then, after a brief pause he turns around and stabs violently, creating a sort of wind blast against his enemies. : , , , , , , , : Ranmaru does several diagonal slashes followed by several horizontal ones. : , : A downward strike from the air. : , : Ranmaru runs his sword in the ground making a little shockwave. : : Ranmaru slashes in wide arcs in a small circular area around him. Mounted Moveset : , : A powerful upward slash. : , , : A downward slash that stuns enemies. : , , , : A wide sweep attack. : , , , , , , : Slashes diagonally several times. : : Does a wide sweep. Samurai Warriors 2 Loses some of the ending charge finishes of his original moveset, alternating his ground moveset slightly. Mounted moveset remains the same excluding his horse musou, which changes into a powerful stampede like the rest of the cast. Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ):Ranmaru charges his sword and cut the air in front of him making a wave of energy. The more he charges the bigger the wave, and it will break his opponents guard. : , , ( ):Ranmaru stabs the enemy and tosses them in the air. He then runs past them with his blade striking them back into the air, and runs back before they hit the ground. : , , , ( ): Ranmaru does a quick down slash. He then does a slash from right to left, and another from left to right knocking them back. He then runs forward with a shockwave trailing from his blade and lets it loose as he meets them. : , , , , ( ): Ranmaru does a powerful falling diagonal strike, followed by a rising strike to send them flying. He then turn around and makes a huge slash cutting a wave in the air in front of him. : , , , , :(Xtreme Legends only) Single diagonal slash tipped with the Slay element. Creates a temporary mirror image of Ranmaru. : : Same execution as before. His level 3 musou imbues his attacks with the element on the weapon he has currently equipped. :R1 + :Ranmaru does an extremely fast forward strike that leaves a doppelganger behind for a second. :R1 + : Ranmaru assumes a stance to up his attack but lowers his defense. :Personal Skill : (Facility) Evade while performing a charge attack. ;Warriors Orochi Ranmaru's moveset remains the same except he loses many of his Samurai Warriors 2 additions. He also has a new R1 ability. :R1: Ranmaru slashes the ground making several shockwaves cleave in front of him. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Performs a heavy slash with enough power to hurl air gusts forward. :Triple Attack 2: Sends out a wide stream of wind in front of the user. :Triple Attack 3: Slashes forward while crouching, causing air currents to fly at mid-range. Samurai Warriors 3 : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Ranmaru raises his sword vertically infront of himself, and slams the end into the ground, sending a shockwave of energy forward. :Spirit Cancel: ;Warriors Orochi 3 :R1: Strengthens weapon and increases attack speed. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Sends down a wide energy wave on the enemy. Also powers up Ranmaru's weapon momentarily. Samurai Warriors 4 Mighty strike is the same as Deadlock attack. Moveset remains relatively the same with the following changes. : , , , , , ( ): Animation is the same as his old C5. After his slash, he emits a pillar of dark energy and slashes it. The energy spreads in a fan formation in front of him. : : Finisher changes to him spinning forward a wave of energy. He hops and smashes the ground with his sword for a damaging shockwave. :Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: Activates Ultimate/Kaidan Musou if is used. Performs ending pose for previous if the effect ends without activating Ultimate/Kaidan Musou. Hyper Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , : Fighting Style Samurai Warriors Ranmaru's main strength is crowd clearing as his attacks have huge range and area of attack due to his nodachi. Coupled with his prominent attack stat and his projectiles, he can kill crowds with ease. Ranmaru's strength also makes him good against generals, but his lack of guard breaks prevents him from being from being in the top tier. Ranmaru's main two weakness are his speed and defense, leaving Ranmaru an easy target and vulnerable to attacks. Players must be careful and to try to not be in the middle of a crowd when facing a general and stay towards the edges of a crowd. His C1 can be charged and used if a large group is headed towards Ranmaru to break them up. The C2 will damage a general and weaken the crowds around him. His C3 can help to separate generals from a crowd. His C4 is an all purpose attack that can damage generals greatly and crowds. His Musou absolutely rips up crowds with great power, speed, range and area, and is fairly damaging to generals too. His R1 + is a mainly used against generals as it hits hard and fast. His R1 + is for quickly dealing with a group or general, but should not be used if Ranmaru is overwhelmed as it weakens his defense further. Warriors Orochi Category:Movesets